


A Losing Battle

by accioslash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioslash/pseuds/accioslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snarry100 Challenge: #23 -- Firsts</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Losing Battle

He knew it was silly.

It was just one gray hair. He was still young for a wizard and his muscles were still firm. Well, mostly. Perhaps he should cut back on the extra helpings of pudding.

Severus had a touch of gray just at the temples. It made him look distinguished. Harry imagined his own tangled mess shot through with gray. He just looked washed-out and old.

He wasn’t ready to stop being Severus’ brat and no gray hair was going to change that. One quick tug later and the problem was solved. He smiled.

Was that a wrinkle?


End file.
